The One Where They Switch Places
by WriterEntity
Summary: Starts off from half way through Pitch Perfect 2 as Beca tries to come up with something original to say through music, but Chloe's gotten fed up with her co-captain being all too checked-out lately. Neither girl understanding where the other stands until they walk in the other's shoes... literally.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The one where they switch places.

"How's the set coming along?" It was a simple question. Chloe didn't expect an entire fight to come from it, but it did. This wasn't the first time she fought with her best friend. They've fought over silly things, and serious things, but this was different. This was a stressed-out-of-her-mind DJ that was two minutes away from throwing a stapler at her face.

"I'll get to it Chlo'!" Beca didn't mean to sound so harsh. The redhead simply caught her at a bad time. She was just too stubborn at that moment to retract her arms and back down. She has been pressuring herself to get the producer something new to hear that, yeah, she did set aside her duties as captain. She just couldn't explain to Chloe that she's been spending more and more time trying to figure out her contribution to the music business rather than the acapella world. The redhead lives and breathes acapella that she wouldn't handle Beca's attention to be anywhere else right now.

"Let's have a listen then," Chloe challenged. Beca's avoided their usual meetings over song selection and regular demos. Though, to call them meetings now was a little hurtful. The brunette used to excitedly come over with a new mix for Chloe to hear, and present her with several options, which ultimately were mixed and matched with the routines Chloe would describe to her. Now however, the brunette hid her work, and Chloe was starting to get sceptical if it even existed.

"I'm not done." Beca wasn't lying. She wasn't done, or started, or even thought of. This week was about her music, her career, and her life.

"Not done, or done caring?" Chloe considers herself a fairly honest and open person. When hurt, when proud, when happy, when sad, her emotions and thoughts are visible to her audience. Though, being honest need not be confused with gullible, and she can tell when Beca's lying, and had to remind the brunette of this. "You don't think I know you've been a little checked out lately?" She challenged Beca to refute this.

Beca glared at Chloe, eyes screaming at the redhead to just back off. She wanted nothing more than to just tell her co-captain to leave. She did not have time for this right now. She needed to work, and between classes, the internship and Bellas' rehearsals… "I'll see you at rehearsal Chlo-"

Nope. Chloe wouldn't be dismissed again. Beca had been running around, and avoiding her for too long. Now it was time to get the truth. "What are you doing!" It wasn't even a question. Chloe planned to find out for herself as she walked over, but Beca was quick to slam her screen shut, be it pointless as she had nothing in her mixing software to reveal her secrets.

"Dude, can you just back off!" Beca stood up at that instance, forcing Chloe a few steps back. "I get you don't understand boundaries, but this is my computer, and-"

"and this is OUR team!" Chloe pointed to a collage of the Bella's. "You don't get-"

"Get what?! How insane you are driving me over the worlds?!" Beca was now yelling, and drew a couple of the other Bellas to come in and check on the two. "I have work, I have a career to think about and-"

"The internship" Fat Amy inputted, trying to sound sincerely sympathetic.

"The what?" Chloe looked over to the Australian.

"Or was that not what you're fighting about?"

Beca glared at Fat Amy with rage, forcing the blonde to turn away. She's probably never looked this mad before at her friends. She just had one too many things build up to this moment where she wanted to run away.

"What internship?" Chloe returned to Beca for an answer.

"It's none of your business… any of you!" Beca wanted everyone to back off, now. She looked across confused and hurt faces, and regretted losing her temper, but she couldn't back down. She had every right to be mad at how they all decided to corner her, and had to get out of this house, with that thought... "I'm leaving." She grabbed her laptop, walked out of her room and out the front door, slamming it shut on her way, only to realise she had nowhere to go.

The next morning

Red hair swayed with the twisting and turns of a sleeping beauty. Ocean blue eyes greeted the morning with a touch of a smile forming on rose-lips. A quick stretch of the arms, grateful for the rare but well received goodnight's rest. Her steps out of bed were systematic, all the way to the mirro-

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

There was a shooting pain running down her back. She peeked open her eyes and looked up from the crossed arms she fell asleep on last night. Why was she in the library? That was strange, she never goes to the library. She looked around, and there were some students studying, and her with… Beca's laptop? And…

"oh no…?"

The door swung open just as footsteps ran down the stairs. Redhead and Brunette met at the foot of the steps, thinking one united thought. "What did you do?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wasn't sure how she ended up like this. Here. Pacing Chloe's pastel colored room, in Chloe's clothes, Chloe's shoes, Chloe's body… She would glance up at herself, Chloe, in her body, sitting on her bed, tracing the flower patterns as neither of them spoke. Earlier, all Beca could think was to use the body she had to grab her arm and lead it into Chloe's empty room. They yelled and panicked, arms waving, pointing, blame being tossed left and right, words incoherently delivered only to reach this awkward silence.

Chloe, as Beca, had given up talking and sat on her bed and has been there since, as Beca couldn't stop pacing. She couldn't sit down, couldn't stop and admit this is actually happening.

"Beca…?" Beca looked up and over to Chloe. Chloe wouldn't even look up from the finger tracing the lilac flowers. "We can fix this," she tried to sound positive, and let go of the anger she had towards Beca, even after their yelling and arguing. It's bad enough they had a fight yesterday, and earlier just wore Chloe down. She wasn't one to fight with her friends, playing the resident peace keeper, but this was new. This fighting with Beca, this switching bodies with Beca, this feeling for Beca.

"I don't understand how this happened…" Beca repeated for the hundredth time, calmer. She looked at her hands - Chloe's hands. Damn it. The idea alone frustrated her into scratching at her head for something to click. She was done fighting now, and calmed from whatever anger she had towards Chloe from last night. This wasn't Chloe's or her fault, this was just some sick movie joke that someone decided to play on them.

"I should call in sick," Beca explained before looking over to Chloe. She didn't know if the redhead would be willing to help right now with her work, but it's not like she, as Chloe, could call. "Well, you'd have to call in sick since…" She couldn't very well expect Chloe to forgive her over last night's argument, or even how she's kept work as a secret from her, not that she wanted to apologize either. Nope, Beca refused to apologise for having some privacy.

"Right," Chloe nodded understandingly. "This is getting really confusing…" She admit first, realising that she had to think of herself as someone else, think for someone else. Be someone else. Chloe couldn't sit anymore. She stood up, instantly noting the different in height to what she'd usually see of her room. Be it only a few centimetres, she still noticed how she saw more of the bottom of one shelf, and not catching the security key she knew was lying flat above, or the bottom of most of the books she had arranged. She couldn't help but smile at the simplest thought of Beca being as short as everyone has teased her of being.

"What are you smiling about?" Beca had to ask. She just doesn't exactly smile much, so to see it on her own face, was something else. Something shocking, beyond the fact that their situation shouldn't possibly make Chloe happy right now.

Chloe had to laugh at Beca. She looked over to the brunette's cross face and "You really are short," Chloe walked over to her, her stride much more straight and proper to her semi slouched posture. Watching Chloe be her was definitely something else.

"You really going to make fun of my height while stuck in my body?" Beca retorted. She didn't want to know the answer as she scowled at herself until she sighed in defeat. She didn't want to fight anymore, she was exhausted. "How are we going to fix this?" It was her turn to collapse on the bed and bury Chloe's face into Chloe's hand. She was in Chloe's body and it was driving her mad.

"I would say we call the movie expert," Chloe advised but Beca shook her head not looking up. "What I remember from Freaky Friday probably won't work… but they obviously just have to make up and things go back to normal." She advised, coming up with simple suggestions.

"That's one place to start." Beca sighed in defeat as she crossed her legs on the bed, and looked over at herself, walking over to sit across from her. It took her a minute to adapt to the idea she wasn't just sitting in front of a mirror. Chloe seemed to sense this and took hold of her hands to make her realise the reality of the situation again, despite her brain wanting to logicalise and run. She was grateful for Chloe, at least she was trying to change this over with her. "I'm sorry," it came out so earnest that she was shocked by the words slipping out in Chloe's voice. "I shouldn't have kept the internship from you Chlo." She concluded, despite her heart racing, and her hands slightly trembling, all bodily instincts that are unfamiliar to her. She could only justify by Chloe being the emotional person she was, so sincere and literally open hearted.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, and not being supportive over your future plans." Chloe was able to speak more directly. Beca's body only failing her with recoil of hearing the initial apology. It seemed that they're experiencing more of the other person than initial thought. From heart beats to sweat glands, everything was different. And everything stayed different, even after their apologies.

"So…" Chloe was the first to speak, still in Beca's body.

"Damn it." Beca rolled her eyes and got up again. She almost walked out the door before turning around and storming back in. "What are we going to do?!" Chloe came up with the first suggestion, maybe now she could-

"I think a higher power somewhere wants us to live like this for a while," Chloe justified and got up for herself walking past Beca, as herself, to the door.

"A higher power? Jesus? Or some Aca-God?" Beca questioned Chloe's logic, flustered beyond belief at this. Her arms crossed over as she scowled at the ceiling, as if she could scare whoever wished this on her to un do it.

"I guess we just have to deal with it." Chloe shrugged. "It could be fun. I'll get to see what you do at your internship." She smirked at the idea of finally being a part of Beca's life again.

"What? No we said you'd call in sick!" Beca panicked, grabbing at Chloe's arm, her arm, damn it.

"I'll call in sick today, but what if we're stuck like this, Becs," Chloe shrugged

"You want this, don't you?" Beca had to throw the blame again, just to be mad at someone.

"Of course not," Chloe almost kicked off another fight in retaliation, but held herself back. "Hey, you could probably help me pass Russian lit."

"I didn't even take Russian lit." Beca mumbled, obviously not getting the fight she wanted just to refocus her energy on anything else but their situation.

"Well, time to start studying Mitchell," Chloe winked over, and Beca was stunned at how she looked. Chloe, as her, flirting was definitely something she was not used to.

"Where are you going?" She finally asked as she realized Chloe was leaving her in her room.

"My new room?" She shot back a devilish grin. "I need to change out of these clothes, and take a look at my new goods." She added without warning as she walked off, leaving a momentarily dumbfounded Beca.

"Chloe Beale! You're not allowed to see me naked!


End file.
